


[Podfic] The Bubble

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Rajan, Kala, and Wolfgang finally have their talk. Post series finale.





	[Podfic] The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893148) by [sansasnarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks). 



> Thank you Sansasnarks for creating this lovely piece and giving permission to record this! I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/ioll6uu5ws88q1t18z35wi2oaurzg7m2) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:35

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It's my Birthday!  
> And in proper fashion I present to you a lovely, happy podfic. ^_^


End file.
